


Band-Aide

by Wheresarizona



Category: Deadpool (2016), Deadpool (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bad Blood, Crack, Deadpool being Deadpool, Gen, Headcanon, Hello Kitty - Freeform, Humor, Random - Freeform, Short, Taylor Swift - Freeform, just a scene, mild violence, not super descriptive violence, very short but amusing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 20:51:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6166498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wheresarizona/pseuds/Wheresarizona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which Deadpool is Deadpool and always keeps essentials in his nifty utility belt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Band-Aide

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Headcanon I have of Deadpool/Wade Wilson. I was listening to the song and this was all I could think of.

"You shot me, you fuckity, fuck face!" Deadpool shouts, looking down at the hole that went straight through his thigh. Without hesitation, he shoots the man who is slightly stunned by the outburst, decorating the cement with blood. After holstering his gun, Wade begins softly singing to himself as he shuffles through his utility belt, _"Cause baby now we got bad blood, you know it used to be mad love"_ he switches to humming as he finds what he's looking for. Tearing open the Hello Kitty! bandaid, he proceeds to place it upon his already healing thigh wound. "Oh, how wrong you are Tay Tay. Bandaids _do_ fix bullet holes."

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing.


End file.
